


Back to You

by Darkangel4066



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alderaan was never destroyed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo is not a virgin, Brief merboy Ben, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Near Drowning, Palpatine was never emperor, Prince Ben Solo, Rey's mother looks away for a moment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel4066/pseuds/Darkangel4066
Summary: This story is based on a prompt from@reylo_promptson Twitter.“Curious Cat Prompt: Baby Rey meets a merboy in the Naboo lake. Years later, the House Palpatine finds its lost heiress in the Jakku desert and brings her home to marry her to the Alderaanian prince and a member of the House Naberrie. But why does this man seem familiar and what is he hiding?"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there’s so little Mer-Ben, but I had to figure out how to make him be a land dweller again. 
> 
> Many thanks to emkayadd for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

  
  
  


Lady Palpatine placed her 24 month old daughter on the sands surrounding one of the most beautiful lakes on Naboo. The child, a little girl, laughed and dug in the sand. She was enjoying playing with the beach toys her mother had provided. 

“Rey” Lady Palpatine said sweetly while trying to get her daughter’s attention with a colorful, feathered toy. 

Rey giggled happily and reached for it. “Mama, gimme!”

“What’s the magic word, Rey?” her mother admonished. 

Little Rey thought for a minute. “Please?” 

“Very good, my love!” Her mother allowed her to have the bauble and turned to face the man who had approached the shore from the big lake house. 

With the attention off of her, the child turned toward the water and seemed fascinated by the way the light danced off of the waves, beautiful and shining. She stood and began to walk towards it, trying to catch the light on the waves in her tiny hands. She liked the way the water felt, so she walked further and further after the receding waves until a strong wave came in and knocked her down sweeping her away. 

She wasn’t frightened by any means, instead she automatically held her breath and looked around as she floated under the surface. The little girl was startled a little when she saw someone, a boy with a fin like a fish, looking at her curiously. 

The boy was at least ten years old and he looked at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. The boy reached for her and held her as he swam back to shore.

The little girl released the breath she’d been holding and laughed the moment she breached the surface. He swam as far inland as he dared and pushed the infant back onto the sandy beach. He tried to release her, but she held on to him tightly. 

“Stop it!” the boy said as he tried to shake the little girl loose. Eventually, he was able to dislodge her without alerting her parents to his presence. He began pushing himself back out into the lake. 

“Some parents,” He muttered, annoyed. 

He swam into deeper waters and watched the family from a safe distance. He ducked beneath the waves and watched as the little girl’s mother chided her daughter for getting so wet. Rey giggled, as if this were the most wonderful game and pointed in his direction.

He ducked beneath the water completely to escape notice. His lungs were acting in the same way as gills, able to filter oxygen from water or air. He swam deeper into the lake and headed for home. 

*

Lord and Lady Palpatine packed up their things from the beach, lifted their daughter and began moving in the direction of the lakehouse. It was almost time to leave on their diplomatic trip and they had to finish packing. 

Lady Palpatine was glad she had had a little time on the beach. She truly loved it there, but they were heading for the Hosnian system and they were on a schedule. 

Usually, they would leave Rey home with her nanny, but Lady Palpatine was loath to leave her. She had already missed so much! So, Rey was to go with them. 

She could not have known they would be attacked and killed by pirates who would kidnap their young daughter and sell her a few years later on a desert junkyard planet. 

  
  


*

Rey awoke feeling hot and sticky inside the ruined AT-AT she called home. She was also very thirsty, she realized. She rolled away from the small bed she’d made for herself and grabbed the canteen from one of the flat surfaces that served as a table. She squeezed the last of the water out of it and knew that she needed to make a trip into the Niima Outpost for more or she wouldn’t be able to work.

She stretched and her stomach growled. She wrapped her arms around herself and drew as deep a breath as she could through the pain. Hunger hurt. It was like fire beneath her lungs, burning and sometimes making it difficult to breathe. It was always there because she rarely got enough to eat. 

Lately, Unkar Plutt had only been giving her one quarter portion a day for all of the scrap she scavenged. She noticed that he gave others more for the same haul more often than not. 

She hunched over for a minute, trying to catch her breath. She willed the pain away and, eventually, she was able to straighten up and begin to gather the things she would need to scavenge for the day. 

Once she was ready, she tied her water bags to her speeder, cranked it into gear and set off into the desert. 

*

  
  


Niima Outpost was busy today, especially at the well. Rey had little to trade for water, but she hoped what she’d brought would be enough. It was only a few older model power converters. She sighed, they wouldn’t get her much that was for sure. 

“Rey?” Someone said off to her left. She turned startled. Very few people used her name. She had no time for friends. 

The older man looked her over appraisingly. “You look like your mother.” 

_ My - Mother? _ Rey thought, surprised. A blossom of hope began to bloom within her. She watched the man warily, afraid to let that hope show in her eyes. She had waited so long for her family to find her. 

Suddenly, her stomach seized causing her immense, burning pain. She doubled over and felt hands on her back. The stranger was trying to comfort her. 

“Ah, you poor thing. How long has it been since you had a good meal?” His voice was soft and sympathetic. 

“Come with me and I’ll see to it that you are fed properly, my Rey. I’ll also need to take a little blood to be sure it’s you.” 

He guided Rey toward his sleek silver ship. She didn’t have the strength to resist. 

*

“Ahh, it is you.” The man declared as he watched Rey devour the exotic foods before her.”I’m glad you like the food. The dishes are native to our homeworld.” 

“My homeworld?” Rey questioned through a mouthful of some kind of pear. She eyed the old man curiously. He was tall and wore black trousers and shirt with an emerald robe edged with gold filigree. His hair was gray and kind of wild and his eyes were a bright, bright blue. 

“Yes,” he was saying. “You’re from Naboo. It’s a beautiful planet. You will love it, I’m sure. It’s nothing like you’re used to.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you exactly?” She asked. She realized that this was a question she should have asked right away. The man could be a creep. She wondered whether this man wanted to take her to another planet to be a slave or something.  _ LIke the pirates that sold me before, _ she thought. 

“I am your grandfather.” the man said proudly. 

She dropped her fork. “My grandfather?” she squeaked. 

“Yes, Sheev Palpatine and you, my dear, are Rey Palpatine. Your parents were taking you to the Republic seat of government on a diplomatic mission when they were attacked by pirates. Your parents were killed, but I managed to find out that the pirates had kept you and sold you once you were old enough to someone named Unkar Plutt.” 

“I’m not his anymore.” She lifted her chin. “I earned my freedom.” 

“Ahh...so strong.” He readily agreed. 

“You’re teasing me?” She couldn’t help her smile. 

“Yes, but, truthfully, I am impressed.You must be a hard worker.” 

Rey nodded. 

“Well you have no need to work like this ever again. If you would like, I can take you home.” 

Rey looked at him and at the DNA results. He was related. He was her grandfather. She had family. 

“Do you need to gather your belongings?” Her grandfather seemed concerned. 

She thought for a moment then shook her head. “Let’s go then.” She had no belongings she cared to pack. 

  
  


*

Ben moved through his grandmother’s family home on Naboo. He was bored. He had come to Naboo with his mother, Leia, because she said something about his long lost betrothed being found at last. Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan and grandson of a former Queen of Naboo, was not amused. 

Ben sighed as he paced the veranda. He had been told his bride to be was quite beautiful despite the harsh conditions from which she’d been rescued. She’d been promised to him from the moment of her birth, which didn’t make sense to be since he was so much older than she was. He thought for a moment as he realized that she’d be around 19 or 20 now. What if she considered him too old for her? What would their families do then? 

Ben hoped that she would want to be released. Surely, Sheev Palpatine wouldn’t want to marry his granddaughter off so soon after getting her back. It didn’t make sense to him. He was ready to do his duty, but she was so young. He thought she must surely want to be free for a while to explore her new surroundings. 

In a way, he felt sorry for her. He, at least, was aware of this little arrangement and her name and family details. She was probably unaware and would be taken by surprise when she met him. Poor girl. Ben shook his head. 

No, he couldn’t think that way. He had to be attentive to his duty, even if he might have an unwilling bride. He decided he would try to help her as much as he could. He knew how hard it was to acclimate to a world so different from what one was used to and what it meant to have been taken from one’s family for a time. 

A manservant appeared in the doorway leading to the veranda and cleared his throat to get Ben’s attention. Ben looked up at him, shaken from his thoughts. 

“Sir, your mother wishes for me to inform you that Senator Palpatine has arrived with your bride for formal introductions.” 

“Tell them I’ll be right there.” Ben answered stiffly. He’d thought he had more time before they arrived. He hadn’t even had time to change. 

He walked into the wide marble hallway and stopped in front of a mirror. He supposed he looked presentable. He wondered what she would look like. Was she as beautiful as they said? Did she know why she was here? He would just have to go and see for himself. 

  
  


*

Rey followed her grandfather into the large manor house. She had balked at leaving her new home dressed in anything but the scrappy attire she was used to, but her grandfather had insisted on the cerulean gown with a high collar and silver accents. The dress moved like water when she walked and she had to admit it was very beautiful. It was not, however, very comfortable. 

The ladies’ maids had tucked her into something called a corset and now she could hardly breathe. They had insisted that it made her cut a striking figure, but she felt that all it actually did was cause asphyxiation. She could swear they cracked a rib or two lacing her in. 

As if that weren’t bad enough, she had then been informed that she was meeting her future husband and that they were to be married in two weeks time in the gardens of her grandfather’s estate. She had been told only that he was a prince and a descendant of one of Naboo’s elected queens. 

_ Great, he’s probably an arrogant, pompous... _ she didn’t finish the thought because her ladies’ maids had arrived and were now ushering her out of the room. She’d just arrived here a week ago, how could she be trapped in a prison of a different kind so quickly? 

  
  


*

Rey couldn’t believe the beautiful gardens on the grounds. She’d never seen such a beautiful place! She wished she knew what some of the flowers were called. She longed to touch the softness of their petals. 

When the transport stopped, her grandfather helped her disembark and led her to the tall bronze doors of the entrance way. She looked around wide eyed. 

“Stop gaping, my dear. You look like a fish out of water.” Sheev Palaptine chided gently. 

An attendant opened the doors to admit them and another came to announce to the inhabitants that their esteemed guests had arrived. 

They were led to a vast sitting room decorated with plush couches covered in red and gold and silver silks. Two large golden chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceiling painted with gold and silver depictions of the angels from the moons of Iego. 

Rey tried to hold on to her irritation, but she slowly slipped into wonderment at her surroundings. She suddenly felt inadequate and naked despite the yards of shimmering blue fabric she wore. She really didn’t want to marry this Prince in the first place, but now she worried he wouldn’t like her. She shook her head. 

What did it matter if he liked her? Maybe he would see how unsophisticated she was and would release her from this ridiculous marriage contract. She crossed her fingers. 

They waited only a few moments before an elegant older woman appeared. She introduced herself as Princess Leia of Alderaan. She was wearing a dress of burgundy silk embroidered with silver thread. Leia’s dress was as elegant as she was, her hair intricately braided and tucked off of her neck. 

Rey shifted uncomfortably, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She tried not to fidget, but she could see her grandfather glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. She willed herself to sit still while Leia looked her over. 

“Oh my! Lady Rey you have grown so beautiful!” Leia seemed satisfied. 

Rey blushed. She felt like she was a show animal on display to potential buyers. It both irked and embarrassed her. 

“Forgive my son’s tardiness. He’s been lost in his own thoughts lately.” 

Rey’s heart lifted at this, perhaps he wanted out of the contract as well? 

The doors suddenly flew open, startling the occupants of the room and Leia’s son strode gracefully into the room. 

Rey’s eyes widened.  _ This _ was her betrothed? He was simply too big to be allowed and he shouldn’t be allowed, she thought, taking in his long legs and muscular frame. His black hair was long and fell in waves to curl around the collar of his dark blue tunic. He had an intensity about him that reminded her of a predator. He turned the intensity of his gaze on his mother. 

Rey watched the woman smile proudly at her son and turned her gaze from his to Rey. “My dear Lady Rey, may I introduce you to my son, Ben.” 

  
  


*

Ben redirected his gaze from his mother to the young woman he was to marry and felt his heart stop. She was lovely! He stared at her, taking in her slim, athletic form and the waves of shining chestnut hair that fell across her delicate shoulders and down to mid-back. 

He barely registered the equally shocked expression on her beautiful face. She came out of the deserts of Jakku? He had expected the sun to have aged her, but she must have taken great pains to care for her skin and to keep it from the sun. 

Palpatine cleared his throat, snapping them out of their reverie. They both looked at him. Ben noted that Rey looked embarrassed. He felt overheated himself and hoped he hid it well. He could feel the heat rising to his face.  _ You’re NOT blushing! _ he thought in disbelief. He coughed to cover his discomfiture. 

He was pleased to note that she fared no better than he did. He found himself much more amenable to the idea of marrying than he had been a few moments before. He focused his gaze on her, trying to divine whether she felt the same. 

  
  


*

Rey needed air. Right now. She didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t  _ Him _ . She felt off balance, dizzy. She was marrying him. Mar-ry-ing HIM. She didn’t know how much of this feeling of dizziness was his doing and how much was due to the lack of oxygen in the room. Surely it was the corset. Please be the corset, She did not want to be attracted to a man who was chosen for her. Shouldn’t she want to choose for herself? She didn’t know. There wasn’t enough oxygen getting to her brain. She  _ needed _ air. 

She stood abruptly, flushed. His eyes followed her in surprise. “May I please be excused?” she squeaked. 

“Of course dear!” Leia smiled. “Need some air? It is a little stuffy.” Rey had never seen a more spacious and airy room in her life. 

Ben shot up. “If you’d like, I could escort you through the gardens?” He inwardly groaned. That was way too eager. The last thing he needed was for his mother to catch on to how much he actually liked his bride to be. 

“Oh, I...ok.” Rey reluctantly agreed. Her objective had been to remove herself from the influence of her rather handsome fiance. She would just have to adapt. Maybe the fresh air would help. 

She allowed Ben to place a large hand under her elbow and guide her out of the room and through the marble corridors toward what she assumed was the back of the house. She tried not to think about his hand on her arm, warm and strong. 

  
  


*

Ben guided Rey through the rear door of the house and out into his mother’s private garden. He was not prepared for her gasp of delight or for the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Are you all right?” Ben asked, concerned. He could tell she liked the garden, but he wasn’t certain why she would be so overcome. Then it hit him. 

“You’ve never seen anything like this have you?” he shouldn’t have been so surprised, but he was. 

“It’s just...I’ve never seen so many colors.” she admitted softly. “It’s beautiful.” 

“These flowers are my mother’s favorites. Not all of them are native to Naboo, many are from her home planet of Alderaan.” 

“How do they all grow here?” she said, burning with curiosity. 

“Careful cultivation.” Ben replied, amused. 

“Thank you for bringing me out here. I felt like I was suffocating in that room with everyone discussing my future.” She was carefully not looking at him, a blush dusting her cheeks. 

“I understand.” And he did. 

“You do?” She looked at him hopefully. 

“You just found your family and your home and now they want to send you away.” he responded. 

“Yes and, no offense, but I’m not at all sold on this married in two weeks thing.” 

Ben laughed, relieved. “Seems fast to me too.” 

Rey laughed too, suddenly feeling a little more free. She’d been genuinely afraid she would end up with someone like Unkar Plutt and that she would be a captive once more, but Ben seemed nice. He also seemed, somehow, familiar - as if she’d seen him somewhere before. She welcomed this new feeling of familiarity with open arms. 

Her anxiety vanished and she knew it was ok to just be herself. She gave him a brilliant smile.”I feel like I’ve met you before.” 

“Where would we have met?” Ben grinned.”Are you a witch - dreaming of me?” he teased. 

Rey blushed again and swatted at him, laughing. “No! Stop that!” 

Ben laughed freely, as he rarely did. Rey was a delight and he was thrilled that she seemed to want to get along with him - loved that he could tease her and receive such a lovely response. 

They smiled at each other and Ben said, “Want to see my favorite place? I can take you there tomorrow.” 

“I’d like that. Where will we be going?” Rey asked because she was not an idiot. She may like him, but serial killers could be likeable too. 

“To the lake country.” he said, his eyes dancing.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” she mused. She’d seen that the planet was dotted with bodies of water when she had entered the atmosphere. 

“How will we slip away? That sounds like a long trip.” she was starting to get excited at the prospect of getting away from the city. 

“I’ll arrange everything.” Ben was excited as well. Alone time with Rey sounded like a wonderful idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles with her attraction to Ben and the mysterious feeling that she's seen him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating comes into play, but it's brief and takes place when Rey goes to shower. 
> 
> Thanks again to emkayadd for looking this over. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben showed up outside Rey’s window the following night, tossing pebbles at her window to get her attention. She came to the window and opened it wide. She was dressed in a grey tunic and long grey pants and boots with a brown belt and brown boots. She tossed a small bag out the window and shimmied down the ivy clinging to the large stone house. 

When Ben said he would arrange things she had thought it would be on the up and up.She had certainly not been expecting a night escape to his grandmother’s lake house. She thought it was the most romantic thing that had ever happened to her and she felt a thrill at the thought of what her grandfather would say. 

She’d been trying so hard to be the lady he wanted her to be, but she just wasn’t. Ben made her feel so free and more herself than she’d ever felt before - and they’d only just met. 

Maybe she was being foolish, but she loved how he made her heart skip with his smile and how his voice made her insides burn with desire. Desire was not so different from hunger, she thought. 

Ben was holding her bag and watching her easy descent, impressed. “You do that so well.” 

“Lots of practice.” she intoned lightly. 

“I want to hear about it - that is, if you want to tell.” he said in a low voice.

She shivered at the sound and pressed her thighs together in reaction. He did have a sexy voice. “It's not a very interesting story,” she hedged, hoping he hadn’t noticed her reaction. 

“I’m interested in everything about you.” 

She beamed at him. “I’m interested in learning more about you too.” 

“Let’s go then, before they notice we’ve gone.” He extended his hand. 

She recognized that he was offering her a chance to back out - a chance to be a proper Lady. She hesitated briefly, considering. Then she took his hand and they were running. 

  
  


*

If someone had told Rey that she would one day run away with a literal stranger, she would have laughed in their face, but here she was - running away with a fiance she’d only just met. Of course, it didn’t help that it just felt _right_. Not that that made any sense, but she could feel it in her soul. At the very center of her being, she knew she belonged with this man. 

Ben led her through the streets to the docks where a small boat waited to take them away from the city. He’d had no small amount of trouble commissioning one to take them on such short notice..

“We’re going on the water?” Rey said hesitantly. Ben studied her carefully and noted how tense her shoulders were and how rigid her stance was. 

“It’s the best way.” Ben said. “But we can take a transport if you’re more comfortable with that.” He wanted her to feel at ease and he could understand why so much water might make her nervous. Did Jakku even have water anywhere but under the surface? He didn’t know. 

Rey considered for a moment and decided to trust Ben. If the boat was the fastest way to the lake house, then she would give it a try. 

She wasn’t prepared for the way the boat rocked with the movement of the water and she lost her balance and toppled gracelessly into Ben. His arms wrapped around her, steadying her. 

She wanted to pull away and, yet, she didn’t. Her first instinct had been to push him away, but, when that impulse passed, she found that all she wanted was to stay right where she was. 

“You ok? I know it’s difficult at first, but you’ll catch on.” He smiled. 

She looked up at him, hands clutching his dark tunic and making no move to push away. Her eyes flicked to his full lips, then back to his eyes only to find him doing the same. He leaned down and - there was a loud sound as the anchor was hoisted. 

Ben shot the captain a frustrated look and Rey stepped away blushing and hurried to the opposite end of the boat to look out over the shining water. 

  
  


*

They reached the lake house as the waters were lit by the soft purples and pinks of the sunrise. Rey marveled at the way the light danced on the waves. She found herself blushing again when Ben wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady as she disembarked. 

Rey glanced at Ben and looked away when she caught him staring at her. All she could think about on the trip was how he had almost kissed her. She trembled, grateful for the captain’s interruption. She wasn’t sure kissing him would have been a good idea...yet.

She could not, however, deny that she had actually wanted to kiss her tall, handsome future husband. 

  
  


*

Ben liked watching Rey’s reactions - her beautiful face was so expressive. He felt a pang of irritation at the timing of the captain’s interruption. He’d almost gotten to taste her and he definitely wanted to. Perhaps their little retreat would provide more opportunities. He wondered whether their families had realized what they’d done and if they’d come looking for them or just let them be for a while. 

It was kind of scandalous now that he thought about it. The Prince of Alderaan and the Lady from Naboo running away together just days before their wedding. People would be talking and, in a way, he was glad. Let them talk. It felt good to do what he wanted for once. It felt good to be with her and not worry about what protocol was. All of that had fallen away when they’d left the city. 

Ben was free to be himself and to pursue his bride-to-be with no worries about what the proper way was. He hoped she felt the same way. 

She looked at ease as she sat on the dock watching the sunrise. She kept glancing at him and smiling the most beautiful smiles - like he’d just given her her favorite gift ever. 

Returning her smile, he went over to sit beside her on the dock. He placed his hand on top of her smaller, more delicate one and was surprised and warmed when she turned her hand and wove her fingers through his. He watched as she turned her gaze back to the water, fascinated, but he only had eyes for her. 

*

After Ben showed Rey to her room, he left her to settle in and freshen up while he prepared some breakfast for them. Rey looked around the elegant, but simple room decorated in cream and silver. The bed looked so inviting and she should be tired, but, at the moment, all she wanted was a shower. 

She stood beneath the warm spray enjoying the feel of the water on her sore muscles. She rarely had the opportunity to bathe on Jakku and she had come to enjoy the simple pleasure of being clean in the few weeks after her grandfather found her. It was a small wonder she ever left the shower, she thought - it always felt so good. 

When the water had run cold, she reluctantly stepped out and dried off. She had brought several tunics and pants and a few of the lighter, more comfortable dresses in her new wardrobe, as well as a gown to sleep in. She was not a light packer, never having had many possessions and she felt she had overcompensated this time. Ben hadn’t seemed to mind. 

She thought about his strong arms around her and shivered in spite of the warmth of the lake air, heat pooling between her thighs. Her thoughts turned to his hands, his fingers long and thick and strong - to the fact that he was just in the other room. She felt a little thrill run through her as she thought of those hands on her body. She pressed her thighs together and whimpered at the ache between them. 

Unable to take it she leaned back against the wall and slid her fingers down along her wet slit, dipping them in the wetness pooling at her entrance and circling them around her clit. She lightly brushed her fingertips over the sensitive bud every so often, but continued to torture herself, allowing her pleasure to build. 

She slid her fingers down to wet them every so often at her entrance and back up to her clit, keeping her rhythm slow and applying just the right pressure. She leaned more heavily against the wall breathing hard, her legs going weak as she began to rub more urgently. 

Her orgasm crested and she bit back a cry. She didn’t want to alert Ben to what she was doing. Tremors rocked through her body as waves of pleasure washed over her. She continued to rub at herself until the tremors slowed and, finally, stopped. 

Panting, she withdrew her hand and righted herself. She washed herself off with her washcloth in the sink, cleaning away all the evidence from her thighs and hand. She had never orgasmed so quickly or so strongly on her own before. She flushed - maybe it was because she’d been thinking of Ben. She hoped he hadn’t heard her. 

*

Ben thought Rey must like long showers, but the water had gone off a while ago. Surely it didn’t take that long to dry off and dress. He frowned and decided to check on her. He walked over to the door and was about to knock when he heard a stifled cry that sounded like distress. He hadn’t heard her fall. 

He had opened his mouth to call to her when he heard the water in the sink turn on. _Oh_ , he thought, shocked. She couldn’t have been..his thoughts trailed off and he felt himself begin to harden. He growled. Instinct told him to open the door, but his manners dictated that he act as if he didn’t know what she had been up to. 

Now was not the time to join her, so Ben forced himself to return to the dining area and the task of setting the table. He was half hard and still thinking about her activities. He needed to calm down, so he finished up and went out to the balcony to let the sound of the water soothe him and help him get his control back. 

*

Rey exited the bathroom, dressed in a light green A-line gown with shimmering gossamer bell sleeves, and a bodice embroidered with intricate designs. She had twisted her hair into an elegant chignon. She had gotten pretty good at putting her hair up while she was on Jakku. 

There wasn’t much to do in the little bit of free time she had, so she had practiced different ways to put her hair up. She had thought it was silly until now because she had always settled on the same hairstyle she always wore.

She headed toward the dining area thinking to find Ben there, but he wasn’t there. She heard the shuffling sound of boots on stone and followed the sound out to a large balcony shared by her room and his. 

He looked like he was deep in thought and she turned to go. She didn’t want to disturb him. She had gone only a few steps when he stopped her. 

“Wait.” His voice was calm and deep like the waters below. She froze. 

“I don’t want to disturb you.” she said hesitantly. 

“You’re not. Your presence is soothing.” _And at the same time you drive me wild_ , he thought. 

“Oh” She shifted a little causing her skirts to rustle. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked knowingly, focusing his intense gaze on her. 

She paused before answering. “I’m famished actually.” 

She watched as he turned with grace and took a few long strides to her side. He studied her carefully and she was completely entranced - paralyzed by his nearness. She panicked, heart thundering in her chest. Did he know? The idea was more thrilling than she thought. 

She stepped nearer and he drew a breath.Their eyes locked and her eyes flicked unbidden to his full lips. He must have noticed because his gaze dropped as well and he once again leaned down. 

This time there was no interruption and he captured her lips in what started out as a gentle kiss.

She moaned at the feeling of his soft lips moving on hers and he took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She jumped a little when his tongue entered her mouth and caressed hers, but after a moment she caught on and mimicked him, returning the kiss. 

She was lost in the sensation of his lips and tongue, but she soon needed to breathe and broke the kiss with a gasp. He chuckled.

During the kiss, one of his hands had come up to rest on her neck, cradling her jaw, the other had moved to her waist, pulling her nearer. He kept them in place, reluctant to release her. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. 

He growled, letting her take the lead and enjoying the way she was not afraid to take control. 

Breaking apart a few moments later, breathing heavily, Rey found the willpower to step back. “I think we should go inside.” 

“Yes.” He said intently. “Breakfast.” 

The way he said it caused a shiver of anticipation to course down her spine. Kriff, she didn’t know what was wrong with her. Yes, she was betrothed to him, but it was a little soon to want to climb him, wasn’t it? 

  
  


*

Breakfast was a charged affair. She was reasonably certain that the food was a forgotten casualty of the moment. She wasn’t even aware of what she was eating and she tasted nothing but his lips. She swallowed thickly, having forgotten to chew. 

Ben looked amused at this, but no less affected by the atmosphere. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of her this whole time. It looked like he was exerting a monumental effort not to grab her and kiss her again. She supposed she appreciated the effort, but she wouldn't have minded those hands and lips on her body. 

Rey was proud of herself. She wanted to walk right up to him, hike her skirt and climb in his lap, but she hadn't - yet. She needed to get out of here, but she really didn’t want to. _Touch Me. Touch Me. Touch Me. Please._ Her mind begged, but he remained on the other side of the table agonizingly close, yet distant.

Was he feeling this too? Why was he way over there and why were they not naked yet? 

  
  


*

Ben clenched his hands into fists with the effort to resist getting up and dragging her to either one of the bedrooms. It really didn’t matter which. They were going to be married anyway, why wait? 

Ben had to remind himself that what mattered was what Rey wanted. He wanted it to be her choice, not his. He wanted her to want him - to make the first move. Only then would he act on his desire for her. 

He was painfully hard and he knew she was wet for him because of the way she kept shifting in her seat. Still he waited. They had just met and they probably shouldn’t hop right in bed, but it felt right and had they really just met? 

He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. 

He felt like he’d known her forever, but it had only been a couple days at best. 

A memory from his childhood flitted to the forefront of his mind:

_“Rey!” A woman was calling her young daughter’s name to get her attention while he watched them play by the lakeside from his position beneath the waves._

Was she the little girl he had saved while he’d been cursed to live in the depths of Naboo’s lakes and oceans? Was Rey a common name on Naboo? He didn’t think so. 

  
  


*

Rey took another bite of whatever it was that she was eating, but she didn’t taste it. She was too focused on Ben. She realized that she was moving a bit fast and thought maybe she should slow down, but they were to be married right? Why wait? She blushed, shifting uncomfortably. 

She blamed her current state on being alone for so long. At this rate, she was going to combust. What was wrong with her? She actually _wanted_ to be married to Ben. 

She still couldn’t figure out why he seemed so familiar. They had to have met before. She tried to think, but her thoughts drifted back to the way his black tunic stretched across his broad chest. 

  
  


*

After breakfast, they took a walk along the beach. Rey didn’t particularly like the sand. She’d already seen so much of it and it got _absolutely everywhere_. She found the sand here to be different. The desert sands had been coarse and harsh to touch, but this stuff was soft and much finer in texture and a silvery white in color. 

She bent her knees and grabbed a handful, letting the granules sift through her fingers. She remembered sand like this, she thought, from dreams. 

_She walked through the soft sands toward the shining waters of the lake._

OH! Rey’s eyes shot to where Ben was standing looking out over the water. The boy from her dream would look like Ben by now. Was it a dream or a memory long forgotten? There was only one way to find out. 

She rose to her full height and said, “Lovely day for a swim.” 

“Oh no,” he said. “I never go in any more, I had enough of that as a kid.” 

“Did you swim often?” she asked curiously. 

“Like a fish.” He really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“It was you. I think I remember you saving me when I was very little, that is, if you can call it a memory.” 

Ben stiffened, then sighed. “Yes, you were swept away by a current, I took you back to shore.”

“And you...lived underwater?” She didn’t want to push. 

“Yes, I was cursed to live in the water until I turned sixteen.” He admitted.

“Why?” Rey’s jaw dropped. “An actual curse? Wow.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” 

“Ok.” She let it drop. At least now she knew why he seemed so familiar. 

*

It was getting late and she was sure their families had discovered they were missing, if not where they were. They were in a sitting room decorated in much the same way as the one at Ben’s ancestral home. The couches were cream colored and gilded in gold and extremely uncomfortable, but conducive to good posture. 

She had to sit up straight because the couch was horrible on her back if she didn’t. She sat feeling miserable until Ben took her hand in his and guided her off the couch, laughing, to the floor. She leaned back against a cushion she hadn’t noticed and, oh. That _was_ better. It was tiring to sit properly all the time and it felt like a relief to be able to relax a little. 

“Did you grow up with furniture like this?” she asked, teasingly. 

“Unfortunately.” Ben said dryly. He was watching the way her lithe body looked relaxed in the moonlight. She caught him looking and held his gaze. 

Ben leaned toward her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. 

Pulling back, he murmured, “Do you want to marry me? Because I won’t hold you to the contract if your answer is no. You should be free - you've been a captive for so long. I won’t be the one to cage you. But, if your answer is yes, I will love you until the seas of Naboo and Alderaan, combined dry up and disappear and both worlds become arid and lifeless and beyond.” 

Rey trembled. Did she want out of the contract? She had no doubts that he meant every word and would move the oceans themselves to free her if it would make her happy. Ben loved her. She blinked and raised her hand to her cheek, surprised at the wetness she found there. 

Ben looked concerned and resigned thinking she’d made her choice. “We can stay here as long as you like and when they come to get us, I’ll tell them I released you and the wedding is off.” 

Rey sniffed. “I do want to marry you.” Her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear. 

“You do?” Shock and hope warred on his face. 

Rey did the only thing she could think of to do at that moment. She kissed him. 

His hands came up to cradle her face as he deepened the kiss, tongue sliding along the seam of her lips - asking for entrance. 

Rey opened her mouth and kissed him back enthusiastically, teeth occasionally clacking against his - separating from him only to catch her breath. 

Ben’s left hand traveled down her side from her neck, thumb brushing the swell of her breast, and down to rest at her hip. His right hand curled around her neck, thumb caressing her pulse point. 

Eventually, Rey settled in and her kisses became less messy. Ben growled low in his throat, pleased. 

He slid his hand from her waist and up her back to the nape of her neck and slowly unzipped her dress. 

He broke away, nipping lightly at her lips, and slid her dress down to pool around her waist. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, hands returning to her neck - asking permission. 

Rey pulled back and smiled. _Finally,_ she thought, leaning in for another kiss. 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood before him amid the roses with the shine of the sunset on the water as her backdrop and he was speechless. Why did she want to marry him again? Surely, he didn’t deserve such a beautiful woman for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not have a beta. I do apologize for any errors.   
> CW: smut
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben brought his hands up to cradle her face as he returned her kiss. His hands began to slide down her arms, gently caressing her skin. He deepened the kiss, tongue delving into her mouth. Exploring her, tasting her. 

He moved his hands to the bare skin at her waist and slid them slowly upward to cup her breasts, running his thumbs across her taut nipples. Rey gasped into his mouth. 

Ben smiled slightly and took her lips again, giving her no time to recover. He teased and caressed her breasts until she began to whimper with need. 

Sliding his hands smoothly to her sides, thumbs still caressing her softness, he gently lowered her to lie on the floor. Resting above her, he bent his head and took one pert nipple between his full lips. 

*

  
  


Rey cried out in surprise and pleasure. His mouth on her was warm and wet and it was  _ torturing _ her. His tongue flicked over her nipple, his teeth nipped - and, oh, when he started to suck!

Rey began to squirm desperately as Ben switched to continue his onslaught on her other breast. She brought her hands up from clutching at his arms, to bury her fingers in his silky, black hair. 

She tugged a little at it, lost in pleasure, and Ben groaned. He released her breast and sought out her lips again. She reached out to pull him toward her, sitting up so she could undo the belt around his tunic. 

She growled a little in frustration when her eager, shaking fingers refused to work the fastenings. Ben chuckled as he reached down with one hand to assist her. 

When they had finally managed to loosen his tunic, she dragged him into another kiss as she ran her hands up underneath it and over the broad planes of his chest. 

She broke the kiss, pushing the tunic off of his shoulders, and watched as he finished sliding it off. 

She paused to just  _ look _ at him before lowering her mouth to his collarbone. She explored his body with fingers, teeth and tongue, having lost any sense of shyness she might have felt at the sound of his breathy moans. 

Desperate for more, she leaned the crown of her head on his chest and fumbled with the fastenings on his pants. 

*

Ben caught her hands in his and placed one finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he could see her better. 

“You’re sure?” He wanted her so badly and he could tell she wanted him, but he needed to hear her say it - needed to know there would be no regrets. 

“Yes.” Rey answered, her face and chest flushed and her eyes hooded. It was all the invitation he needed. He kissed her, gently lowering her back down to the floor of the sitting room. 

He reached up with one hand and grabbed a pillow from the nearby couch, lifting her head and sliding the pillow under her. 

She let out a breathy laugh. “Thanks.” She said. While the rugs were soft, it was still the floor.

He thought briefly that they should move to one of the bedrooms, but the sight of her flushed skin in the firelight was enough to quell  _ that _ urge. He lowered his lips to the hollow of her throat. 

  
  


*

She was absolutely going to combust. His lips left a trail of fire down her chest and stomach to her navel. He lifted his head and she met his intense gaze as he slid her clothing past her hips and down her legs, leaving her bare. 

When he broke eye contact to look at her, she suddenly felt shy. She moved to cover herself, but he stopped her, taking her wrists in his hands. 

“Please don’t. Don’t hide. You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

It was the word ‘please’ along with the husky sound of his voice that made her meet his gaze once more. Rey relaxed and let him part her legs so that he could kneel between them. 

She watched, mesmerized as he removed the rest of his clothing, gasping when he freed his cock from its confines. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen a naked male. In the night on Jakku, she’d seen many things. It was his size that shocked her. Would he even fit? She started to sit up, but he stopped her.

As if he could see the anxiety blossoming in her, he reached out and touched her hand. “It’ll be OK. I’ll stop whenever you want.” 

She nodded slowly. He kissed her again, easing her back down and sliding his hand slowly up her inner thigh. She opened for him automatically and he made a pleased humming sound. 

His touch was gentle as he dipped his fingers into her wet cunt and gently used them to circle her sensitive clit. She whimpered, as he began to lightly rub with his strong fingers. 

She began to squirm, wanting more. Her muscles clenched as he slipped one thick finger inside her, gently stroking her inner walls. She relaxed as he used the other hand to continue rubbing at her, slow and easy. 

He slipped a second finger in and began to thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly, crooking his fingers so that every nerve lit up inside her. Rey’s eyes drifted shut and she moaned. 

Pressure and heat built slowly and she began to try to move her hips, craving more. “That’s it, come for me Rey,” he purred. 

The feeling coiled ever tighter until...Rey’s orgasm crashed over her and she cried out his name. He continued his ministrations, drawing out her pleasure until her body relaxed completely. 

He waited for her to recover before positioning himself at her entrance. Rey was too languid to feel anxious or tense. Her breath caught as she felt him begin to push inside her slowly, taking care to allow her to adjust. 

She squirmed a little at the uncomfortable pinch as she stretched to accommodate him. He soothed her, stroking her sides and murmuring to her until she began to relax, and continued until he had hilted himself inside of her. 

He waited a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling of fullness. She bit her lip, meeting his intense gaze.

His eyes held a question, so she moved her hips experimentally and, at the wave of pleasure that rolled through them both, he began to move. 

He set a steady pace at first and she slowly began to move with him. She threw her head back on the pillow as he raised one of her legs and angled his thrusts.

Her nerves lit up once again as he began to thrust faster and harder, the sounds of their panting and the slapping of bodies filled the room. Rey raised her other leg and wrapped both around Ben’s waist, seeking more friction. 

The angle caused Ben to stroke her deeper and she began to let out small cries with each thrust. Encouraged, Ben increased his pace. 

Rey cried out her release, her walls clenching around his cock. His thrusts became erratic and she felt heat splash inside her as he flooded her with his spend. 

Ben collapsed on top of her, still inside her, and she brought her arms up around his neck. 

“Are you ok?” Ben asked against her ear. His voice was rough - his body a heavy, but welcome, weight holding her down. 

“Yes.” Rey answered, sleepy. 

He rolled off of her and got to his knees, gathering her in his arms. He stood, carrying her to his room. 

*

Rey awoke the next day pleasantly sore from the previous night’s activities. She was wrapped tightly in Ben’s arms - almost as if he was afraid she would disappear. She smiled softly, enjoying his warmth. 

No one had truly held her since... well, she couldn’t remember ever being held like this. She felt protected and precious. She sighed happily at the thought that it could be this way, always. 

She truly wanted to marry him now, especially after tasting what it was like to be cherished by him. With Ben, she felt like she would never be alone again. 

“You’re not alone,” he said, voice husky from sleep. He lifted an arm from around her to brush her hair from her cheek. 

Had he read her mind? Or had she said the words aloud? She didn’t know. 

She gazed into his eyes. “Neither are you.” 

He smiled and kissed her tenderly. 

She returned his kiss and laughed, delighted, when he dragged her out of bed and to the ‘fresher for a bath.

*

They were sitting together on an ornate stone bench near the water when the boats approached. 

Rey could make out the colors of House Palpatine and those of House Naberrie. The boat from Ben’s family also flew the colors of the Royal House of Alderaan. 

They stood to await the arrival of their families and Rey felt a little apprehensive. It must have been obvious because Ben placed his hand on her lower back in an attempt to soothe her. 

She tried to relax and look as if she didn’t care what her newly found family was going to say. As she stood beside him, she found that she didn’t have to try too hard at all. The only person who mattered was standing next to her drawing small circles on her back with his thumb. 

She cast a glance at the Prince of Alderaan, his inky hair curling around the collar of his black tunic. He cast a small smile at her as the boats drew nearer to the dock. 

  
  


*

Ben kept his expression carefully neutral as his mother approached. He could well imagine that she would be livid, so it came as a surprise to him that she disembarked with his father and Uncle Luke looking more than a little amused. 

He sensed Rey’s relief beside him as her body relaxed underneath his hand. Seconds later, her tension returned full force. He glanced up from his family to find her gaze focused on an irate looking older man disembarking from the other vessel. Palpatine. 

He rather thought Rey’s grandfather looked like he was going to have a stroke. His face was bright red. He strode up to them purposefully and opened his mouth, preparing to speak. 

Ben and Rey braced themselves, but Palpatine never got the chance to speak. Leia brushed past him and embraced Rey first and then turned to Ben. 

“You may be more like your father than I thought,” she stated, lifting one delicately shaped brow. 

Ben had the good grace to feel a little embarrassed. “Mother,” he started, but his father cut him off. 

“We aren’t mad. Your mother and I think it’s a good sign that you were so willing to try to escape together and figure things out your own way. There’s no shame in that.” He beamed at them and Ben thought of the way Rey’s skin looked in the firelight. 

“Well, maybe _ you _ aren’t angry. I, on the other hand, am a little put out by this behavior.” Sheev interjected sharply. 

Ben saw Rey flinch, so he resumed rubbing small circles on her lower back. He wanted her to remember what he’d said to her earlier - to remember that she wasn’t alone. 

  
  


*

Rey was reassured by Ben’s presence at her side. She was still nervous, knowing that her grandfather was angry with her for running away with her betrothed, though she didn’t understand why. Ben’s parents seemed not to mind. They even seemed happy about it. 

“Well, since Ben and Rey have taken matters into their own hands, I propose that they be married in a smaller private ceremony. I think that they were feeling a little overwhelmed by this arrangement.” She looked them over thoughtfully. “You don’t want a big ceremony, do you?” she asked Rey gently. 

“I…” All Rey could do was squeak. Truly, she did want to marry Ben, but she did  _ not _ want to be the object of everyone’s attention. 

“No, we don’t.” Ben said firmly. Rey glanced at him gratefully. 

“Well then, how about a nice ceremony here with only those currently present?” Leia suggested. 

Rey allowed herself to relax. “Yes, that sounds lovely.” 

Ben let out the breath he’d been holding and nodded. 

“Wonderful.” Leia smiled brightly. “We’ll move the wedding to tomorrow.” 

Rey was glad to hear  _ that _ bit of news. She didn’t know if she could stay away from Ben for the whole week and a half it would have taken for the previous wedding date to arrive. 

She glanced at Ben and found him looking back at her with an intensely focused gaze. She lost herself in his hazel eyes for a moment, heat beginning to pool at her center.  _ Stars. _ ..she already wanted him again. 

Han cleared his throat and Rey tore her gaze from Ben’s and blushed deeply at the knowledge that she’d been caught staring. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t fetch the Pontifex right _ now _ ?” Han said, amused. 

Leia chuckled. “Perhaps we should. Unless,” she paused, looking from Ben to Rey and back again. “Unless, you two think you can behave until sunset tomorrow?” Her brow lifted at the end of her query. 

Rey cringed and Ben made a choking sound, both shocked at the implications of what the Queen had said. Neither could speak. 

“I thought not.” Leia smiled at the couple’s discomfiture. “Luke, can you go and fetch him? You’ll find him in the mountains not far from here.” 

“Of course,” Luke said calmly. He had remained wisely silent during the exchange. He felt a little bad for Ben and Rey and didn’t blame them in the least for running off. It was nothing his sister and Han hadn’t done once upon a time. 

“I’m sorry,” Leia said gently. “I shouldn’t tease. It’s just that you remind me of Han and I. I ran off with him after my father accused him of being a pirate.” She and Han looked a little sheepish at her admission. 

Chuckling, Luke bowed, turned and headed back to where a gondola was docked. The party watched him go.

“OK, Rey, You come with me. Ben, stay with your father. Let’s get you both ready to be wed, shall we?” Leia was excited, pleased that the situation had worked out so well. She didn’t need to worry that her son and Rey wouldn’t be happy. She  _ knew _ they would be. She could feel it. 

  
  


*

Rey was ushered back to her room. Leia followed with a group of ladies that included both Rey’s ladies’ maids and a couple of Leia’s. They carried bags that obviously contained dresses. Leia removed one from the nearest girl’s arms. 

It was an older looking bag, white trimmed in gold. Leia caressed the bag and unzipped it slowly. “This belonged to my mother.” She breathed the words. 

The dress was lovely, all pearls and lace. Rey studied it with fascination. Was  _ that _ for her to wear? 

Leia must be able to read minds as well because her next words answered Rey’s unspoken question. “I was hoping you would wear this tonight. Unless, of course, you have something already picked out. It’s a traditional wedding dress from Naboo. It should fit you nicely. You’re about the same size I was when I was a young woman.” She winked at Rey. 

The ladies’ maids giggled. Rey was at a loss for words. It was Ben’s grandmother’s wedding dress. She nodded mutely, unable and unwilling to refuse the offer. After all, it might be deeply meaningful to Ben to see her in it and, besides, she had nothing else appropriate to wear. She had not had time to be fitted for her own wedding dress.

At Rey’s nod, Leia gestured and the ladies’ maids went about getting Rey ready for her wedding. 

*

Rey looked at herself in the mirror a short while later and was pleased by what she saw. The dress was classical and covered  _ everything _ , and the pearls shimmered in the dying light. 

“Lovely.” Leia said happily as a knock sounded at the door. 

Han’s voice drifted from behind the door. “We’re ready when you are.” 

Rey took a deep breath, suddenly nervous again, but Leia didn’t give her time to really think. 

She took Rey’s arm and guided her gently into the foyer where her grandfather waited. She beamed at him, kissed Rey’s cheek and slipped out through the doors and onto the large veranda where the Pontifex waited with Ben. 

Palpatine said nothing, but looked over his granddaughter with a careful eye. He tried to smile at her. 

“I know I’ve pushed you very hard since I found you,” he admitted. “Can you forgive me? I only wanted what was best for you.” 

Rey felt a stinging behind her eyes and blinked rapidly to clear them, lest she ruin her make-up. “I forgive you,” she said softly. 

“Do you still want to go through with this?” he asked seriously. 

“Yes!” she breathed emphatically. 

Sheev laughed softly. “OK then, shall we?” He offered his arm. 

“We shall.” Rey took his arm and allowed him to guide her out onto the veranda and to Ben. 

*

Ben looked up when the doors opened again and froze. She was wearing a dress he had only seen in old holos of his grandmother and mother at their weddings. Seeing Rey in that dress stole his breath away and Han had to nudge him to get him to breathe again.. 

Rey stood before him amid the roses with the shine of the sunset on the water as her backdrop and he was speechless. Why did she want to marry him again? Surely, he didn’t deserve such a beautiful woman for his wife. 

She smiled tentatively. “Is everything alright?” she whispered, uncertain.

“Everything is fine,” he managed. “You are so beautiful.” He was surprised that he had regained the ability to speak. She was bewitching - simply breathtaking. 

Neither one of them noticed the Pontifex in his deep purple robes until he cleared his throat. “Are you ready?” he asked them, looking first at Rey and then at Ben. 

They could only nod. 

“Then let us begin,” the Pontifex smiled at them and Ben enveloped her smaller hands in his. “Make your pledges to one another.” 

“I, Ben, take you, Rey, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. I promise to be there for you when you need help and to turn to you when I need help. I promise to love, honor and protect you all the days of my life.” 

He slid a slim gold band on her finger after he finished his vows and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The Pontifex turned to address Rey. 

*

  
  


Rey repeated the vows Ben had just given, staring deeply into his hazel eyes. She was unaware that she had even finished speaking, until the Pontifex's voice jolted her out of her haze. 

“The ring,” he prompted gently. 

Rey flushed scarlet and, with shaking hands, started to slide the ring clumsily onto Ben’s finger. He reached up and steadied her hand and she looked up at him gratefully. 

The Pontifex stepped back looking at them expectantly. She was aware of a few stifled chuckles from their combined families. 

Rey felt confused for a moment. What was the officiate waiting for?  _ Oh _ , she thought as Ben stepped nearer to her and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. 

The kiss started out chaste, but, as the clergyman stepped away, Rey forgot they were being watched and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the seam of his lips. She was rewarded when Ben opened his mouth to her. 

  
  


*

  
Leia watched the proceedings solemnly. When the kiss turned heated, she and Han shared a glance and she began to quietly shoo everyone back to the boats, leaving the newlyweds in peace. She smiled happily to herself as they drifted on the waters toward Theed.  _ Surely, grandchildren couldn’t be too far in the future. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter helped to tie things up a bit. 
> 
> Vows are Nondenominational based on material from this link
> 
> [Pontifex](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Pontifex)


End file.
